Meat Pie
by Eclipsed Dark Desires
Summary: When the lines of hunger and lust are a bit blurry. We find Laxus hungry for meat pie (maybe bunny to be exact). Lots of flirty goodness and just a one-shot LaLu.


Hiya all. So I have a confession to make... I wanted to desperately participate in LaLu week so bad, but I only got inspired for day 3. So everyone please enjoy this little one shot of my two fave Fairy Tail blondes :)

Lastly I must inform that I do not own this series. Fairy Tail is property and beloved brain-child of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Once again she held her mouth shut as the powerful lightning dragon slayer commanded silence from his rowdy guild mates; apparently partying with Cana the previous night had produced a raging hangover. With overwhelming fear and possibly respect, the guild members kept the voices quiet as the large man stomped his way to his quiet space. Once his office door slam shut, everyone's laughter broke lose.

Cana just waved her empty beer stein in the air and called the bulky man an over zealous light weight. Giggling at her friend's silly accusations, chocolate eyes blinked in confusion. How was it possible that someone as free spirited and strapped to a barrel of booze could befriend the uptight, heavy regimented Laxus? Was it her bikini clad body? Was it her combat skills or was it her alluring dominance over the consumption of alcohol? With a dry throat and curiosity building, Lucy Heartfilia decided it was now time to break her long standing vow with Natsu and enter the world of adulthood.

"Mira pass me a mug!" Lucy said cheerfully next to Cana, who was serenading her love for the current barrel in her arms.

Amongst the mountain of mugs, Mira laughed at herself, swearing her ears were playing an evil trick on her; there was no way Lucy called for drink... especially not after what happened at Akane Resort... the barmaid shivered after remembering the horrors she witnessed from an inebriated Lucy. Her eyes bulged as she saw the blonde mage wave her arm at her and once again requesting drink. Sweat trickled down her worrying brow as she thought, 'what should I do?' Natsu wasn't anywhere around, Gray was on a date with Juvia and Erza was tending to a strawberry cake. Obviously since she couldn't interrupt Erza, the barmaid tried to change the subject and hopefully not seem like she was withholding the life nectar of the guild.

"Lucy it's not even five o'clock." Mira told the young maid who nodded and agreed that maybe it was indeed to early to be drinking like a sailor.

Upset at the complete disregard of obtaining a potential drinking partner, Cana left her beloved barrel and marched her way to the counter, dragging Lucy by the hand. ''Mira it's five o'clock stinking somewhere on this planet, if the girlie wants to drink give her a damn stein. It's no fun drinkin' by yourself." The brunette threaten the fearful barmaid, who scanned the whole guild pleading that Natsu would intervene. With all hopes lost and Cana threatening to revolt, she waved a white flag of surrender and passed the clueless blonde a full stein of light beer. 'Natsu please forgive me, I had no choice.' Mira quietly apologize as she glared at Erza who was savoring her cake, bite by extraordinarily small bite with glee. Swishing the glass stein to the left and right, Lucy stared in awe at the foamy bubbles on top, the amber liquid shined like brass and heavenly music only comparable to Libra's songs were heard in the background as she drew her mouth close to the cold rim.

"No!" A crazed Natsu ran through the doors of the guild hall clutching a bath towel around his waist and sporting a shower cap. Scanning the whole guild he searched for Lucy, cursing at the horrendous sight before him, he ran like the wind and smacked the beer stein out of her delicate hands. Shattered glass mix with amber liquid adorned the wooded floors of the guild hall, black eyes weld up with tears at the lost of her beloved friend. Treating the display on the guild floor as a violent crime scene, Cana took hold of Natsu in a fearsome headlock and yelled 'why' in agony. As he was violently beaten up by Cana, Natsu was thankful to Warren who telepathically warned him that Lucy was about to consume, he would be a martyr, but it was for the safety of the guild, the horrors he endured by drunk Lucy in Akane Resort should never be witnessed again. Lifted up and being called a blasted murderer and horrible friend, Natsu was thrown across the room, landing on a now broken table. The guild hall went silent as they stared at the terrifying scene, a butt naked Natsu laying on the remains of a table, with white frosting and strawberry puree splattered across the floor and on Titania's armor. Praying for mercy from their first master, Natsu blacked out as an all out war on his body commenced.

As the food fight of the century occurred before her chocolate eyes and blood and strawberry puree were unrecognizable, the blonde mage grew bored. No longer thirsty, Lucy sighed in disbelief as she left Natsu to die. Done for the day, Lucy decided that maybe it was time leave, as tables, ladders and chairs were hurled at an unconscious Natsu near the entrance of the guildhall. With no other option, the completely at fault blonde, headed to exit through the back.

Walking down the quiet hallway, her heels clicked and clacked loudly, echoing through the once serene place. Thinking about the events that just transpired, Lucy questioned why Natsu had come rushing in to prevent her from drinking. "Am I a violent drinker, or maybe I party too hard?" The blonde thought out loud as she heard a familiar voice plead for mercy. Laughing lightly, she made her way past Laxus' office door. Was he better? Maybe Cana was right and he was just exaggerating a bit. It was way past noon, there was no way someone like Laxus would take so long to recover from a hangover. Thinking about the lightning mage, a door swoosh open, revealing a very irate man.

"Didn't I say to shut the... oh hey Blondie." Laxus said trying to refrain himself from cursing.

Smiling gently at the man, she was fully aware that her heels were hitting the wood a bit too loud, she had somewhat caused whatever commotion was currently taking place and all the large man wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet. Obviously he had work and no one ever leaves through the back door, she felt that she had interrupted and felt guilty. Placing her weight against the wall, she removed her pair of heels and held them tightly against her chest. 'Sorry about that, I promise to be good." The celestial mage bowed apologizing, then she lifted her head, exchanged a smile as he nodded back to her and wordlessly thanked her. Taking her cue, Lucy twirled back to her destination as she tip-toed out through the back door.

After the intimidating exchange with Laxus, Lucy thought what would be the best way to approach her guild mate and truly apologize. She was terrified of him when he elevated his voice, she would be caught shivering and quivering anytime he called her to his office for her guild member review. On top of all his shortcomings, the only emotions he had ever displayed to her were anger, annoyance and that one incident of lust. Finding a nearby bench in the park, Lucy decided that it was time to put her heels back on, the pebbled-ground was starting to hurt her feet. Enjoying the ambiance of the park, she gently rubbed one foot, clearing all dust and small pebbles before placing back her shoe. As she was doing her strap on her left heel, she noticed across from her that Gray and Juvia were getting quite close. Tenderly Gray initiated a hug and Juvia inclined her head as they commenced to kiss lightly, bringing a tint of red across Lucy's usual pale face.

'If Juvia can be on romantic terms with Gray without police or court involvement, I surely can come to terms with Laxus!' The blonde mage thought optimistically as she got up and ran to the local store. After an hour of scheming and another hour waiting in line, Lucy made her way out of the store along with the hoard of customers and made some how made it home in one piece. Arriving with the ingredients for a meat pie, Lucy placed her large load of groceries on the floor. 'Hmm that's weird, the lights are on." Lucy thought as she saw a small blue cat speed into her bed.

"Ah no! Natsu. Happy. Go home! I don't got time for you two tonight." Her loud voice resonated in her tiny apartment.

After much bribery and negotiations, Lucy felt proud that she somehow managed to get both the cat and its master out of her humble abode.

"Now time to make that pie!" An eager smile graced her face as she rolled up her sleeves and worked diligently through the night on her humble noble peace pie. Hours of chopping and mincing her own meat and drenched in copious amount of flour, the blonde mage took a look at the perfection of her pie as it exited the oven and rested upon her table. Feeling disgusted with herself, she rushed into the bathroom and took a warm relaxing bath. Yawning from exhaustion, she dried her hair quickly, then threw on a pink sheer oversized shirt and dug herself into bed.

The next morning a persistent knocking woke the sleep deprived Lucy from her inconsistent slumber.

"Who is it" And what do you want?" She yelled at the door impatiently waiting for a response.

"Ehh... I guess now is a bad time." A familiar husky voice responded, her heart began to sink as she immediately recognized it was Laxus. Panicking at how rude she had answered him, she threw the door open and invited him in. "Sorry for showing up so early, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you." He told her sincerely as he avoided looking at her seemingly naked body. Unbeknownst to the usually prim and proper Lucy, her hair was messy, her eyes were swollen with bags under them and her breath was worse than Happy's after feasting on the disgusting flying fish. Sitting next to him, she patted his back and assured him she had not taken it personal. Stormy gray eyes wandered up quickly to her face to express his gratitude, but his body was growing tense. Gulping he stared at her wooden floors, wanting nothing more than to run away before he ruin yet another woman's reputation. He decided since she was a guild mate, he would confess that her attire was not visitor appropriate, then suddenly, before he ever had the chance to talk, a warm light engulfed the room. Thankfully Loke had appeared and removed the daunting task of explaining to the clueless woman about the birds and the bees.

"Princess... how many times must I beg you to open the door once you're proper dressed?" Panic rose in her shocked chocolate eyes as her loyal lion scooped her into his arms and rushed her into the bathroom. Laughing lightly at the situation and the obvious scolding from within the bathroom, Laxus roamed the tiny apartment, giving himself the exclusive tour as she got dressed. It wasn't anything special or lavish, but she managed to make her studio apartment warm and inviting. After finishing the short tour, he took a seat upon her unmade bed and took notice to an open book with a feathered pen playing upon the adjacent desk. 'I guess the rumors were true, we have a story book writer in the guild.' Extending his long arm he grabbed the brown leather book and commenced to reading.

 _I was unfortunately made an orphan and thrust upon the world. Afraid of my lonely surroundings and grim future, I decided to pack the few possessions to my name and start a journey. Hopefully this time around, my life would be filled with a sense of adventure, purpose and most of all love. Possibly my new path would be comprised of princes, dragons, an evil one to thwart and riches to gain. These were the goals that enticed me to leave my boring, yet familiar world. One muggy, lonely night, I found myself walking circles until I heard the melodies of a melancholy saxophone. The music led me to a nearby bar, so I let myself in. Everyone seemed ordinary, women were accompanying men, the stench of cigars mingled with food and alcohol. The strong musk coupled with my drenched demeanor brought on the sensation of faintness . Before falling to the ground I was captured by a strong muscular man drenched in mystery, when..._

"No! Don't!" Delicate hands snatched the book from his hands as an automatic growl escaped his lips. Wincing in fear she apologized to Laxus and explains that the story's first official reader was meant to be Levy, and until she finishes, none else can start. Bored with her explanation, his eyes traveled up and down her body subtly, enjoying the view. Loke had excellent taste in clothes, she was dressed in a magenta cropped tank, exposing her flat stomach, a denim micro skirt, that barely covered her stripped pink panties and knee high brown leather boots. She looked edible, but he just came for an apology, a bathrobe would have been suffice.

Clearing out his throat and trying to focus on her face instead of how beautifully her thighs glisten, he commenced with his original plan."Um, you see Blondie, I wasn't myself yesterday. Cana, that little wench, I had to prove myself, over zealous light weight my... a.. anyways I came here to apologize. I never meant to yell at you. Seeing you walk out the guild bare footed got to me bad. I couldn't sleep and this morning my feet brought me here." The large man explained as Lucy smiled warmly. In less than a 24-hour period she had seen several new emotions from the man she was starting to consider nakama. He had become irritated, embarrassed and now empathetic, she found the large man adorable, even if it didn't fit his profile. Once he finished with his apology, she exchanged a warm smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her tiny kitchen.

"Ehh last night, I wanted to apologize for being so loud, so I made you a pie. Since you don't look like you enjoy desserts, I filled it with meat." She confessed to the man with a light blush on her face as she held out the pie. Curiously he stared at her shivering frame, 'Did she put something in it? Was this a prank?' his head tried to analyze, but everything smelled okay. He was going to ask for a plate and fork, but her trembling there was starting to wake his sense of wonder. Her thumbs held on to the pie plate for dear life and they looked so much more succulent than the food right in front of him. Gulping down he neared his tongue to the rim of the plate where her right thumb causally hung. A moist slender tongue swiped against her finger and the whole world came back into place. What the hell was she expecting? Him to dig his face in the pie like it was some type of food eating contest? Laughing away she apologized for not preparing a plate and fork for him like civil people.

Placing the glass pie pan on the table she walked to the cupboard and reached for small plate in the upper cabinets. Grey eyes meticulously waited to be reacquainted with her stripped underwear. He could stop enjoying this feast for his eyes, and help her, but then he would miss how sweat trickled down her exposed thighs when he was around. How her round bum seem to stick out and call for him to cup a feel. Let her struggle, this type of scene was a once in a life-time chance.

After what seemed forever the short blonde managed to reach for a small plate and fork and place a generous slice in front of him. Uncomfortable from the show, he shoved a piece of pie into his mouth. Talking and breathing heavily into her ear, would cause serious repercussions. He had to keep his distance, because as nice and flaky as the crust was and as meaty as the filling was, he rather be having a slice of Lucy Heartfilia pie.

"Um Laxus, is it okay?" Lucy trembled with anticipation waiting for him to answer.

Nodding his head, he smiled but remained quiet. Did she not understand that when she bent like that in front of him, he could see her matching bra? Her cleavage seem to glisten softly, enticing him to take a bite of her instead. Closing his eyes, he swallowed his morsel and drank the water she had placed beside him. As Laxus gulped down the water, a piece of pie rolled of the table, and his heart sank. 'Of course sweet Mavis, she's going to bend down, show me her goods and pick up that blessed piece of meat!' Gray eyes longed to reveal the skin, being guarded by her clothes. No longer aware he was staring, chocolate eyes met his in concern.

"Laxus? Hey Laxus? Fiore to Sparky? Are you alright?" Lucy's voice echoed in his head, but when he scanned his surroundings he was back in his office.

"Laxus are you okay?" Lucy's voice echoed from the other side of the door. Hurriedly he open the door and he met those concerned eyes. Laughing at his disheveled look, Lucy took a napkin from her skirt pocket, drying the drool from his the sides of his mouth.

"Were you sleeping all this time?" The celestial mage teased, only to be met with a childish pout.

"If you must know, yes and I was dreaming about meat pie." Laxus said as his stomach started to growl.


End file.
